


Dear Leo

by Archangel_Beth, fadeverb



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny gets hold of Leo's email address. Penny realizes Leo has a thing for *Seraph celestial forms. Penny fights dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Leo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).



Dear Leo.

Dear Leo, I have gotten this email and thought I should send you some messages, so you know that I am thinking of you. I have heard that you have an appreciation for the appearance of my Choir, so I was looking for some good representations. I found this year's finalists in the Lightning Seraph Aesthetics Contest. What do you think?

Best wishes, Penny

_Attachments:_  
*Bez1.jpg  
*Bez2.jpg  
*Bez3.jpg  
*Bez4.jpg 

* * *

Dear Leo, I am told that there is a thing called a "Selfie." I have attempted to take one. Did I do it right?

Best wishes, Penny

_Attachments:  
*Penny1.jpg_

* * *

Dear Leo, I snapped this shot of the triad as they were leaving. The Seraph is one of the very strict sort, but what do you think of its posture?

Best, Penny

_Attachments:  
*TriadSeraph2.jpg_

* * *

Dear Leo, I have managed to make a Moving Gif! Here are two Seraphim of Creation, in service to Trade, whom I found to demonstrate a, quote, dance of our people, unquote. I thought they were very skilled!

Best, Penny

_Attachments:  
*CreateDance1.gif_

* * *

Dear Leo, one of Sean's associates dropped by and she had some advice for me for more pictures to take and send. Despite knowing Sean, she seems fairly nice. I have given her your address (she talked me into it). Here is a picture of her.

Best, Penny

_Attachments:  
*Ric1.jpg_

* * *

Subject: SO I HEARD YOU LIKE SERAPHIM

Hey! I hear your name is Leo. Thought I'd send you a bunch of pictures! Tell me which ones you like.

\--Riccarda

_Attachments:_  
*Me1.jpg  
*friend4.jpg  
*mudwrestle16.jpg  
*ruru25.jpg  
*Me44.jpg  
*mesqueezingsean.jpg  
*TheBossHotSprings.jpg 

* * *

Dear Leo, I hope that Riccarda has not been upsetting you. I have been working on getting more pictures.

Best, Penny

_Attachments:_  
*Myself5.jpg  
*CelticOHMY.jpg  
*FlowerSeraph9.jpg  
*FlowerDance1.gif 

* * *

Subject: LOOK MORE SERAPHIM

I am on a quest! I have a camera! Check these Seraphim out! What do you think of the Hardscale look?

\--R

_Attachments:_  
*SwordieGuards3.jpg  
*StoneSeraph2.jpg  
*StoneSeraph7.jpg  
*Joe1.jpg  
*Joe4.jpg  
*MePosing10.jpg  
*FireSeraph1.jpg  
*thathotjudge1.jpg  
*thebossaxelounge.jpg 

* * *

Dear Leo, Riccarda has challenged me to find more Seraph pictures than she does. I am hoping that quality goes over quantity, and with a few bargains, managed to get this one, taken at the Seraphim Council.

This is a bit exciting.

Best, Penny

_Attachments:  
*Litheroy1.jpg_

* * *

Subject: GUESS WHAT I DID!

Thought you'd like to see me oil-wrestling! I hear this glowhead annoys you!

\--R

_Attachments:  
*meputtingseaninhisplace.mov_

* * *

Dear Leo, I... had never known that we Seraphim could move like this. Creationers are extremely talented. (I didn't take the video, but I think there may be a trading-card-style economy springing up.)

Best, Penny

_Attachments:  
*CreationDance2.mp4_

* * *

Subject: I'M TOTALLY DRUNK!

DRUNK SELFIES ARE BEST SELFIES WHEN YOU'RE DRUNK!

SMOOCHIES, RICCARDA!

_Attachments:_  
*MEDRUNK1.jpg  
*MEDRUNK2.jpg  
*JOEDRUNK.jpg  
*MEKISSINGJOE.jpg  
*MEKISSINGJOEMORE.mov  
*TOTALLYMAKINGOUTWIFJOE.mov 

* * *

Dear Leo, Riccarda forwarded me her camera's contents, saying she had a hangover. I deleted all the blurry ones and the ones where her feathers were over the lens.

Dear me. Her sort do party hard, don't they?

Best, Penny

_Attachments:  
*Rparty.zip_

* * *

Dear Leo, I fear I will have to stop sending pictures quite so frequently, though I will try to build up a nice collection to ship to you every month. The triad who talked to Riccarda were very frustrated and I think they were taking it out on me a little.

(However, the Seraph of the triad really does have amazing posture. What do you think?)

Best, Penny

_Attachments:  
*TriadSeraph2.mp4_


End file.
